character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamalas (Canon)/Lambdawg
Summary The Kamalas are shadow-like creatures that come in different shapes and forms. They first appear in the First Chapter, in Oswald Asylum, Fran seems to be the only one who can see them when she takes Duotine. They appear to be everywhere but mostly near the patients Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: The Kamalas Origin: Fran Bow Gender: Genderless Age: Undefinable (Cannot be measured due to existing outside of time) Classification: Embodiments of bad feelings, Darkness In The Hearts of Humans, Offsprings of Mother Mabuka Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Space-Time Manipulation and Reality Warping (A normal Kamala is capable of easily tearing reality apart along with a complete alteration of its time), Immortality (Type 1, 8, 10 Kamalas are stated to be tied to the fear and the uncontrolled illness of the human mind; Exists in Ultra Reality which exists beyond all realms of existence which are one with Time, which was established as an infinitely layered location), Acausality (Type 5, Exists in Ultra Reality which exists beyond all realms of existence which are one with Time, which was established as an infinitely layered location), Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation,Omnipresence, Magic, Abstract Existence (Kamalas are stated to be tied to the fear and the uncontrolled illness of the human mind), Intangibility and Invisibility (Kamalas and Valokas are naturally invisible and intangible), True Flight, Nigh-Omniscience, Death Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation adn Mind Manipulation (Type 4, A normal Kamala's presence is altering someone's else mind to the point where it becomes a twisted, evil and bloddy version of it, this is shown to happen multiple times through out the game), Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation (Kamalas are normally capable of teleporting), Shapeshifting (Kamalas have the natural ability to change their forms), Illusion Creation (Kamalas have the natural ability to cause illusions), Emotional Manipulation (Kamalas are capable of causing people to feel sad just by being there) Attack Potency: Outerverse Level (Exists in Ultra Reality which exists beyond all realms of existence which are one with Time, which was established as an infinitely layered location {An allusion to Infinite-Dimensional Time} 2 times. Kamalas should scale from Valokas since they are born from them and are their opposite; Valokas are heavily implied to be beyond the conceptions of Time and Space, being completely boundless in relation to the rest of existence, since they are completely unaffected by its effects.) Speed: Omnipresent (Valokas exists everywhere and Kamalas should scale to them since they are literally born from them and their opposite. She as their creator should scale) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Outerverse Level Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (As offsprings of Mother Mabuka they should share her intelligence) Weaknesses: If a Kamala gets enough water poured on them, they feel pain, cry and after a few minutes, they transform into a new Valokas. Gallery Fran_and_the_Kamalas.png Kamala_1.png Kamala_2.png Te_other_Damian.png KamalaFraan.png Mother_kamala.png Fran_splashes_a_kamala.png Fran_in_the_office.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Lambdawg